


Someting in the Water

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7048267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope receives the heartbreaking news that she cannot have children without intervention. So she decides that the next best thing will be to get one of her friends in the family way. But what happens when her plan works a little too well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Penelope sighed as she stepped off the elevator. It had not been a good doctor's appointment, and she was feeling down. Glumly, she entered the bullpen and looked around. Blake was laughing with Reid, her hand on his shoulder. Derek and Jayje were deep in a discussion, though he did meet her eye when she came in. His brow furrowed, and she shook her head, looking up to Hotch and Rossi's offices. Hotch's door was open, and he was bent over a report, while Rossi's door was closed. Squinting her eyes, she focused on the second figure in the office, wondering who it was.

And then, the person stood and looked out into the bullpen and Penelope felt a warm smile spread across her face. "Erin," she murmured, taking off for the stairs. Without knocking, she burst into the room and threw her arms around her friend. "When did you get back?" she asked in a rush.

"Yesterday. The children and I had a wonderful time in Europe, travelling and being together. I never would have thought that in the aftermath of the Replicator debacle I'd get a second chance with them." Erin hugged her tightly for a moment, rubbing her back. "And I brought back something for you."

"What?"

"You'll have to wait and see. Would you and Derek like to join us for supper tonight?"

She nodded excitedly. "That would be wonderful." Penelope sighed lightly, her hand coming to rest on her stomach.

"What is it, Penny?"

"I just got some bad news at the doctor today. I'll be fine, in time." She shrugged a little, hoping that her smile didn't wobble. "So, should we bring anything?"

"Just your smiling selves. We'll see you at seven?"

"Sounds perfect." Leaning in, she kissed Erin's cheek gently before sashaying from the room and heading over to her office. Morgan was in there, leaning against her desk and smiling at her. "Hi, honey."

"Baby Girl, you need to tell me what the doctor said. Your eyes are much too sad for it to be anything good."

She nodded, knowing she couldn't avoid telling him the truth, stepping into his open arms and snuggling in close, breathing in the familiar scent of his cologne. "So, we're a no go with a family. Doctor Knapp said that the probability of my getting pregnant without assistance are about slim to none. She gave us some literature to look over, about the different options that are available for me."

"And why does that make you sad? We have the money to try some of these options," he replied, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"It's my fault I can't get pregnant. If I hadn't been so stubborn about going on that date with Battle, he wouldn't have shot me, and we could have a child unassisted. My selfishness is going to make it so that we have to spend a lot of money. I don't even want to try at this point."

She burst into tears and he enclosed her in a tight embrace, rubbing her back in gentle circles. "And that's perfectly okay. When you're ready, we'll talk about our options." She nodded against his chest and let him lead her over to her sofa. Together, they sat, and she clung to him, weeping out her frustration and hurt.

"We're going over to Rossi's for super," she whispered, once she'd gotten control of her emotions once more.

"That will be nice. I know Erin probably has some stories to tell us about her vacation. Can I tell you something?"

"What, Der?"

"I love you." She smiled at his words, a deep sigh erupting from her lips.

"And I love you. Thank you for making me feel better."

"It's what I'm good at." He kissed her forehead once more and then gently pushed her away. "I should probably get back to my work, now. Cruz doesn't like when we spend too much time together on the clock."

"Do not remind me. Was Erin this much of a hard ass?"

Derek laughed as he ruffled her hair lightly. "Your memory is being very selective right now. You know that we all despised her and her heavy-handed ways. And then, she changed, becoming softer and more open. And relaxed. You're just using rose-colored glasses to view her now."

She sighed and shrugged. "All right, so maybe I am altering the past, a smidge, but I really don't think Erin was this awful." Penelope pouted a little before pushing him away. "Now go. Work. I'll see you when we leave for Rossi's." She kissed him softly before heading over to the door and opening it for him.

As she looked out into the bullpen, she found her focus drawn to the three women who were most important in her life at the moment. Erin and Alex were softly talking, a tender smile on Alex's face as she nodded about something Erin was saying. JJ was now talking to Reid, showing him a picture, most likely of Henry. And then, she felt a wave of inspiration wash over her. Grinning to herself, she scurried back into her office and sat down at her desk, booting up her personal laptop.

"Oh, I hope that they don't hate me for this," she whispered as she began to search for ways to boost fertility naturally. The wheels were beginning to turn in her head as she took down copious notes, highlighting and starring the first one that sounded good. "Yoga. I wonder how I could get Jayje, Erin, and Alex, to take a yoga class with me. And then get them pregnant."

"What was that, Penelope?" She whirled around to look into Anderson's amused face and gasped aloud. "I thought I just heard you say that you want to knock up the women of Alpha team. Do you want them to go through the same experience as you do?"

She shook her head vigorously, motioning him in. He shut the door behind him and took a seat on the couch, looking at her expectantly. "It's not that. My doctor just gave me the news about my own lack of fertility, and well, if I can't get pregnant, at least my friends could have babies for me to spoil."

"And you think that this is the best idea? Getting three women who all have intimate knowledge of how a gun works pregnant, and subjecting the men to that potential shitstorm? I mean, one of them is the man that you love."

Anderson arched an eyebrow as he looked at her, and she shrugged, taking a seat next to him. "Look, they're not all going to get pregnant. Even I wouldn't be that crazy. As soon as I get confirmation that one of them is in the family way, I'll stop all the extraordinary measures to knock them up. All I want is one baby to love on, even if it's not my own."

She sighed a little and then looked at Anderson, seeing him shake his head. "You are incorrigible, Garcia. But I won't breathe a word of this insane little plan of yours. I highly doubt it will result in anything other than some bonding between you four."

Penelope shrugged, smiling at Anderson. "We'll have to see, now won't we? Care to make a wager on the fact that I will have one of my friends pregnant in three months' time?"

"You, my dear, are on. Five hundred dollars that I'm right."

"I hope you are prepared to put up, Anderson." She held out her hand and he shook it firmly, smiling as he shook his head. "You just watch – I'm going to win that bet by the next quarter."

"We'll see, Garcia. We'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope smoothed her skirt, smiling up at Derek as he pressed the doorbell. Erin answered the door, a warm smile on her face. "I'm so glad you could make it. Davie decided to make his grandmother's chicken parmigiana. I've really been craving that lately."

Penelope nodded excitedly, wondering if Erin could already be well on her way to winning her the bet. "Any reasons for that craving?" she teased, trying to suss out the meaning behind Erin's innocuous phrase.

Her friend laughed as she welcomed them inside, wrapping her arm around her waist as she shook her head. "No, I'm a little old for that, Penny."

"Forty nine is not beyond the realms of possibility."

Erin made a low sound of amusement as she led her into the living room. Derek peeled off to the kitchen, and she was grateful for the alone time. "So, how did your appointment go?"

"The doctor was less than optimistic." A flash of insight went off in her head. "Though she did say that it might help if I relaxed a bit. She suggested I take up yoga, but I don't want to do that alone. Do you think that you could come with me? We could even make it a girls' night thing and get Alex and Jayje to come, too."

Erin shook her head. "I am not about to wear skintight yoga pants at my age. No one needs to see this ass."

"You mean, besides Rossi," she teased, elbowing her gently, and then giggling when she nodded. "But seriously, if I found an instructor, and it would be just the four of us, or two of us depending on when they're out in the field, would you do this with me?"

They sat on the sofa and Erin clasped her hand gently. "Did the doctor say that it really would help?"

"Yes, she did. And I really want to make a fool of myself in front of friends, only."

"See, that's what I was worried about. What if I fall flat on my face?"

"Honey, I am so going to be there with you. Besides, you at least have some bit of natural grace. I just feel like a galloping hippo some days."

Erin frowned at her before hitting her lightly. "I don't want to hear that from you. You are beautiful."

"I know, but I can't help how I feel." Erin's frown deepened. "All right, if I feel like that again, I'll call you. You can tell me I'm beautiful."

"Why would she have to tell you what I tell you every day, Baby Girl?" They both turned to look at Derek and she grinned up at her lover.

"Maybe I just need to hear it from a friend, too. Ooh, did I tell you? Erin's agreed to do yoga with me! Now, I just need to get Jayje and Alex on board!"

"Hold on just one moment, Penny. I do not remember making any such agreement," Erin said, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, I thought it was a done deal," she teased, giving Erin her best doe eye impression.

"Fine," she replied with a sigh. "I will make a fool of myself every week."

"Thank you!" Penelope squealed, leaning over to pull her into a tight hug. "I'll go home tonight and research instructors. We can meet at our apartment, the living room is large enough for us all to spread out."

Erin nodded, and Penelope grinned at her. "And I suppose we'll have to go clothes shopping."

"Ooh, I didn't even think of that. You heard the woman, Boo. We have to go clothes shopping."

Derek laughed and shook his head. "You jump at any excuse to go shopping, Penelope. Now come on, supper's ready for us." They stood and Penelope wrapped her arm around Erin's waist as they went into the dining room. "So, have you heard the latest plan, Dave?"

"What are our women up to now?" he asked as he set the last plate down.

"This one is all Penny, dear. I'm going to take a yoga class with her and the other women. We're going to use it as a bonding time." She took a seat next to her lover and smiled at him. "I've already told her that I have no grace."

"I beg to differ, you are full of grace, especially when we…" His voice trailed off, and Penelope could have sworn that the look he gave his beloved would have melted steel.

"Honey, we don't talk about those things at the table. I'm not sure that Penny and Derek want to know the intimate details of our sex life." There was a dangerous edge to Erin's voice and Rossi nodded quickly. "Very good, you get to come to bed tonight."

"Was there ever a question of that?"

"Privileges can still be revoked, darling." His eyes widened, and he nodded once more, reaching out for her hand. "Derek, would you say grace?"

"Sure." They bowed their heads and he said a few quick words of blessing for the food. "So, I guess we can tell you. We're having trouble getting pregnant. Penelope wants to wait a bit before we look into extreme measures."

"If you need money, don't hesitate to ask. We certainly can't take it with us, and I know Erin wouldn't mind if I bankrolled that."

"He's right. We would help in any way we can."

Penelope smiled at Erin. "You already are. We're going to do the yoga classes together, and that will help me relax and get centered. And as long as I have you to talk to, I think I'll be fine. You're the older sister I never had!"

She began to tear up and Erin reached over and covered her hand, squeezing gently. "I'm glad that we've been able to forge this relationship. I never expected to find such a good friend. And now you have me crying. Great."

They both laughed and Penelope ran her thumb over the back of her friend's hand before letting go and digging into the pasta. When they'd finished, she turned to Erin, a wide smile spreading across her face. "I finally seem to remember that I was promised a present if I came over this evening."

A loud laugh erupted from Rossi's lips and she fixed her eyes on him. "I'm surprised it took you this long to ask, Kitten."

"Ha ha." She stood up and held out her hand to Erin. "So, present?"

"Yes, Penny." Together, they went into the living room again, and she sat down on the sofa, eagerly awaiting what Erin had bought for her. "It's not much, since I had to contend with my three children wanting to buy everything in sight, but I hope you like it."

She handed over a slim package and Penelope tore off the paper and opened the box to reveal a leopard print silk scarf. As she took a closer look at the pattern, she saw the skulls that labeled it an Alexander McQueen. "Honey, this is not little. I know how much these go for. You didn't have to spend so much on me!"

"Well, I wanted to give my friend something as dear as the friendship she's given me. Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you!" She leaned over and drew Erin into a tight hug, trying to blink back the tears. "I should really thank you for being my friend, too. I'm so glad that we got to you in time. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Holding back the tears was a useless endeavor, and she clung to Erin all the tighter, trying to fix this moment in her mind. After all, there wouldn't be many close hugs like this, if Erin was the one who ended up pregnant. She had to take them when they came.


End file.
